


17. Phone Sex

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley calls Aziraphale with a naughty request.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	17. Phone Sex

“I’m sorry-”

“Hello, Angel.”

“Crowley?”

“Yeah, s’me.”

“What can I do for you?”

“You can flip the sign to closed and lock the door, then make your way upstairs into bed, naked. Get that phallus I gave you, the glass one. I’ll call back in five minutes.”

_click_

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, this was new. And truth be told, more than a little arousing.

~~

“We’re closed.”

“That’s not very sporting.”

“ _breathy_ … Crowley.”

“Sounds like you’ve moved to the bedroom.”

“I have, yes. All exactly as, er, as requested.”

“Perfect. What’ve you got going on, Adam or Eve?”

“Well, I am more comfortable as an Adam, of course.”

“I want you to drag your fingernails all over your chest, really light, like gives you the shivers.”

There is a rustling on the other end of the line as Aziraphale rests the handset on the pillow and does as asked. He moans lightly.

“Hell you sound good. Give your lips a soft bite.”

Aziraphale hummed through his bitten lips as his hands continued to wander.

“Give yourself a good pull or three, then I want you to slick up your fingers and start playing with yourself, tickling open your arse as you stroke yourself.”

“Oh, good Lord, a-alright.”

Aziraphale could hear more rustling on the other end as he slowly did as he was asked. Crowley whispered how beautiful and sexy Aziraphale sounded. Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley chuckled.

“You ready for more, then? Go on, pick up that pretty glass phallus, get that worked inside you, slowly, gently, and don’t stop playing with your cock.”

Aziraphale groaned as he worked the textured glass in and out of himself. He angled it just right to rub against his aroused prostate and he gave a small squeak.

“Crowley, darling, I could climax already, are you also? Touching yourself, I mean?”

“Oh, yes, I am. Up on my knees, slicked and stroking.”

Aziraphale keened loudly at the visual and gave the phallus a small twist.

“You want to come, Angel?”

“Goodness, yes.”

“Alright, put the phone down between your legs and then slowly pull that phallus out for me.”

Aziraphale relocated the phone and began slowly removing the phallus, panting as he did so, there was a low but audible pop as it finally came free. Aziraphale was moving his arm away when there was a sudden tingle of celestial magic and Crowley appeared, reassembling out of the phone line, just as naked as Aziraphale was, and in the same position he’d said he was in. On his knees, his cock slick.

He took Aziraphale’s wrist and pinned it to the bed as he grabbed the opposite knee and held him back and open. Crowley pressed into Aziraphale’s body, sliding in until his hips slapped against Aziraphale’s buttocks. 

Aziraphale‘s free hand reached up and pulled Crowley down to kiss him. “You brilliant fiend.” 

Crowley strongly drove into Aziraphale’s body, grunting and whispering loving lust against his lips. He pulled Aziraphale’s hand from the back of his head and pushed it between their bodies, encouraging Aziraphale to bring himself to orgasm.

Aziraphale eagerly gripped himself and stroked as Crowley snapped his hips into him. He could hear Crowley whispering, finally making out a repeated plea to _”come for me, angel”_. 

Aziraphale flexed his pinned arm, only enough to feel Crowley’s weight against him and reached his head to kiss him deeply as he panted through his orgasm. Crowley followed him only a handful of strokes later. He pulled out and carefully collapsed onto Aziraphale. 

They basked in afterglow, light kisses and murmurs, smiles.

“Well, darling, I admit, when you mentioned wanting to try phone sex, I didn’t think to take it so literally.”

“What can I say, I was inspired.” 

“Indeed. Flawlessly executed, my dear. Although, I may never be able to answer the telephone for the shop again.” 

“Pavlov would have a field day with us, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
